


Strings Attached

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Bill, the Boy, and the Body [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Background Femslash, Imlpied/Referenced Alcohol Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in a whole new body, in a whole new time, Bill is still Bill. Even as a powerful demon, he cannot do everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my angstier one shot ideas, and I'm really proud of how it turned out.

Even though a few years had passed since Bill had occupied another mortal vessel, this one felt much different. This one had been fooling around with a Ouija board - a foolish choice by all means, not to mention all alone. Without others, they never would have gotten a ghost in the first place.

Maybe that was what made the person even more excited to see Bill, in all of his glory. He wasn't a ghost the way a ghost could be; that would require Bill to have been human in the first place. Still, the person's eyes had lit up with fascination.

Why they even needed a Ouija board Bill would never understand. They lived in Gravity Falls of all places! All they needed to do was walk out their door to see a whole world of mystery.

Bill had traced through all too familiar streets, walking past people with his hands in his pockets. Now by him, Dipper walked as well, holding the same relaxed manner that Bill had carried earlier. The soles of their shoes pounded into the concrete of the bar's parking lot.

In all the years that Bill had existed (and what, he realized, was time to someone like himself?), he had never seen a place quite like Gravity Falls, nor met a human quite like Dipper Pines. Even before he had made the deal and taken him as his vessel, his puppet, Bill had kept an eye on him. At first he thought that his interest in the boy was because of his naievity and curiosity; however, the longer that he stared, even long after he had been evacuated from Dipper's body, he couldn't help but watch the boy.

Dipper, Bill supposed, was his version of the human television. It had all the drama, heartache, and laugh inducing jokes that those strange TV shows had; not to mention, it was a one way view. Bill could watch, and Dipper would be none the wiser.

But just like on TV shows, Bill couldn't really interact with those he saw. He could never touch Dipper or speak with him; all he could do was watch the boy change and dig even deeper for mysteries. Bill didn't even know the full story, not truly; Dipper had left Gravity Falls for the school year, leaving entire months where Bill never saw him. Considering there were still many things he needed to do, he couldn't just follow him back to his home.

So he waited. And while he waited, questions came.

It was time that Dipper finally got around to answering them.

He had met Dipper inside of a bar, flashing an ID. His had been real, while Bill's had made his in the blink of an eye. Even while having a night out on the town, Dipper had been thinking about mysteries. After a few rounds of vodka shots, Dipper had mentioned that he was going to be working to solve murder cases. What a guy - had managed to turn his dreams into a career.

The alcohol had been strange, filling both of them with a buzz. Pine Tree's sister had been there as well, her former blond enemy on her arm. They had gone off to dance, their starry eyes locked together.

This was a special kind of bar in Gravity Falls, and it seemed that Dipper had come there to enjoy it like his sister and her girlfriend had.

The alcohol Bill had noticed; his senses had dulled, and his vision blurred. Still, the two eyes that were not really his had remained on the man beside him.

Dipper had aged well. He had fine cheekbones, a sharp nose, and eyes that seemed to see everything. Over the years, his noodle arms had become slightly muscled, and Bill could see the slightest bit of his chest from his V-neck green T-shirt.

Their hands had touched, burning through Bill's body hotter and sharper than the vodka ever could. They had talked on, Bill coming up with one lie after the other while Dipper told him the truth. Part of him had to wonder why he would be so open to a stranger, but another part of him hated even thinking that question. Dipper was open because he thought the stranger in front of him was everything but Bill.

Funnily enough, he never even brought up the supernatural. It was Bill who made a mention of ghosts, and Dipper had spoken once more. His eyes, though bloodshot, had filled with passion; for a moment, his eyes shown with the same enthusiastic light of that of the twelve year old mystery obsessed boy that Bill had first met.

The bar had led to a kiss, quick and fast and giving Bill a better buzz than any drink that he ordered with money that he didn't really have.

It was that which led them outside. In a few minutes, Mabel and Pacifica would be leaving as well (if Mabel's recent, sloppily spelled, texts were to be believed). Until then, the two had some time alone by his sister's car.

"Hey," Dipper said, leaning against the car's side. Now that he was still, his shoulders slumped slightly. "I know you said that you were walking home, but Pacifica seriously will give you a ride home if you ask. Mabel's always loaning Pacifica her keys; you would think the two shared the car like it was a baby. You deserve a ride home."

"No, really-"

"I swear, she's sober! She just goes to this place to dance with Mabel!"

Bill bit the lip that wasn't his. It felt wrong, suddenly. Maybe being a human wasn't worth it. Yes, there was pain - oh so exilerating pain - but also feelings and sounds, none of which that Bill could escape. As a human, he was weak, housed in a simple vessel of flesh.

"No, really, I'm fine." Bill forced a smile - yet another human thing that he would never understand. "But thank you anyway."

"So that's it?" Dipper suddenly cried, throwing his arms up. "You're just going to leave me? For all the drinks you bought me, you never gave me your number or even told me your name!"

Bill almost spoke, but stopped himself.

"What is wrong with you?" Dipper crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. Even when older, his facial expressions still resembled a kitten's. If he stuck around, perhaps he would see the man sneeze.

But he couldn't stay, not really. What Bill wanted would be built on lies. Lies, not fantastical truths, but lies. There was no way that Dipper would ever forgive him for everything that he had done.

"Would you at least like a goodnight kiss?"

Dipper looked up, shock on his face.

"Well?" It was a simple offer, this one with almost no strings attached.

Dipper was the one who pressed their lips forward. He wrapped his arms around Bill's borrowed waist, holding the other man tightly. This kiss was longer, and for a moment Bill forgot about the past and focused only on the now. Right then, it was hard to ignore Dipper's warm, soft lips.

Bill was the one to break it away. He looked to the ground, to borrowed boots and a body that suddenly felt like a giant costume. Part of him was desperate to pull the mask off, to tuck it away where it would never be used again. It would be nothing but a memory of a dress up game.

The longer he stayed in a human's body and acted like a human, the more human that he became.

Still, that didn't change who he really was. Underneath the mask, he was still Bill - a despicable dream demon who had done far too many terrible things.

Even in this new human vessel, he was still pulling Dipper's strings, moving him as he saw fit.

"Goodbye, Dipper," he said, stepping back.

This time, he finally meant it.


End file.
